I'll Meet You There
by Memi-Chan
Summary: Yamato writes a goodbye letter to his beloved. (It's... really lame. xD) Taito-ish


Disclaimer: Yea yea, I know y'all hate these things as much as I do, and we all know that I don't own digimon, or Yamato, or Taichi. So now that that's over with...  
  
A/N: Don't you guys hate these? I know I do. No one really cares what the author has to say, ne? Well, I'll just let you know that the lyrics are in bold (Hai, this is a song-fic-ish thing) and they're from the song "Meet You There" from Simple Plan.  
  
Now you're gone   
  
I wonder why you left me here  
  
I think about it on and on again  
  
Taichi,  
  
Oh, Taichi. I don't know how to start this. Or continue it. Or even end it.   
  
I never really thought I'd write something like this. I've heard about these kinds of letters before, but I never thought I'd be the one writing it.   
  
Taichi, you're my best friend. You know that, don't you? I trust you more than anyone in the world. I'd never try to do anything to hurt you, or anyone else. No matter how cold-hearted I seem.  
  
But, even though you are my best friend, I guess there's alot of things you don't know. Alot of things you deserve to know.  
  
I suppose I just don't have the nerve to tell you. At least not face to face.  
  
Maybe you've noticed how I've been acting lately. You mentioned it a couple of times. You said I felt distant. I didn't want to do it, I didn't want to put distance between us. But there's alot of things you don't understand.  
  
I know you're never coming back  
  
But I hope that you can hear me  
  
I'm waiting to hear from you   
  
Until I do  
  
We've been through alot together. All of us have, the digidestined.   
  
I guess, somehow, I feel closer to you than any of the others. Even Tekaru, sometimes. He's the best brother anyone could have, you know that? Make sure you tell him that for me if I don't get the chance. I doubt I will.   
  
You're gone away  
  
I'm left alone  
  
A part of me is gone  
  
This isn't making much sense to you, is it? You always were a little dense, my Taichi.  
  
I always gave you hints, you know. And everyone else caught on a long time ago, but you still seem oblivious.   
  
Maybe if I had the nerve, I'd tell you. But I don't have the right to. I don't have the right to destroy your life, or to destroy our friendship.  
  
And I'm not moving on  
  
So wait for me  
  
I know the day will come  
  
But I need to tell you, so I figured out a way. A way that you would know, but nothing would ever come of it.  
  
Maybe this will hurt you. Maybe it won't. I don't even know if you feel the same way. At least this way neither of us can be hurt.   
  
I know I'm being a coward, but Taichi, I couldn't face it... I just couldn't deal with it.  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me to  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you here  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
I'm glad you were always there for me, Taichi. You didn't abandon me like all the others. Instead, you tried to help me. Even though I still don't understand why you did it, I thank you.  
  
In the digital world you were always supporting me. No matter how hard I tried to push you away. I'd wanted to tell you then, too. I didn't have the courage, though. You were the one with all the courage, Taichi.  
  
I wish I could have told you   
  
The words I kept inside  
  
But now I guess it's just too late   
  
So many things remind me of you  
  
I hope that you can hear me  
  
There are so many things I want to say, I just don't know where to begin. "From the beginning," eh? I know that's what you're thinking, Taichi, and you are, aren't you? Well, it's not that easy.  
  
At first I just thought that it was me. Maybe I was just feeling some sort of brotherly love or something. I brushed it off and told myself that was all it was.   
  
I miss you  
  
This is goodbye  
  
One last time  
  
And where I go you'll be there with me  
  
Forever you'll be right here with me  
  
But then I thought that if it was just 'brotherly love', then why didn't I feel the same way about Tekaru? With Tekaru, I just felt the need to protect him from anything that could hurt him. To help him and so on.   
  
With you, I felt the need to protect, to help, to comfort, to love you. I was always happier when you were around. Tekaru and Hikari were the first to notice.  
  
Remember the day I caught you crying? You never did tell me why that was. I didn't really mind not knowing, either. At that moment all I wanted to do was hold you, protect you and make the pain go away.  
  
You never saw me cry, Taichi. I refused to let you.   
  
I couldn't let you see me cry. I couldn't show you my pain. I knew you'd want to know why, and I just couldn't tell you. I could never say those words. It's one thing to think something, but quite another to actually say it, you know.  
  
I'll meet you there   
  
No matter where life takes me  
  
Well, Taichi, have you figured it out yet? Has that brain of yours clicked on or do I still need to say it?  
  
Heck, I will anyway. I need to. I've joked around and said it before, a thousand times, but...  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you  
  
Yagami Taichi, I love you.  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
Forever,  
  
Yamato. 


End file.
